Manufacturing systems that process rolled materials, such as textiles, convey the material through the system. Tension may be applied by pulling the material in a first direction and resisting the pulling force by a resisted unrolling of the material. However, depending on the size of the roll at different phases of the manufacturing process, the resistance provided to generate tension on the material may change as the mass of the material about the roll changes. Additionally, in batch processes, the material may be cut into discrete lengths and then tensioned in a frame or other maintaining device.